In the prior art, connections between electronic devices can usually be found by connecting a fixed male connector on one of the devices to a fixed female connector on the other device. However, when an important strain is applied, one of the devices breaks.
Retractable connectors can be found in the prior art, in USB sticks for example. The retraction can be done by translation or rotation and is adapted to put the connector in a position where the connector is protected from abnormal strains. However, when the connector reaches a final position, the connector will break when an abnormal strain is applied. Moreover, both devices can be damaged.